


say it with swords

by Recurring



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Happy Birthday Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Multi, Swordfighting, Tournaments, it's Felix's birthday let's have a bunch of people confess to him, the word 'tournaments' is used very loosely, this is pure silliness but there's some Romance as well, with swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recurring/pseuds/Recurring
Summary: '"Hmph.  I guess that if someone were willing to duel, and then was able to disarm me, I might consider them worthy--and believe that they cared."  Felix lifted his pine needle tea and hoped the steam would hide the fact that he was rolling his eyes.Byleth tapped their spoon to their lips.  "I'll make a sign-up sheet.'If you can disarm Felix in a duel, he's all yours.'"Felix coughed on his tea.'Byleth decides to prove that Felix has admirers--and what better way than with a tournament?
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Leonie Pinelli, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. vs. Sylvain

"That's not the point," Felix grumbled, looking away."No one _wants_ to be with me, anyway.So there's no point in trying to," he gestured vaguely with one hand, " _start_ something."

Byleth sipped their tea."Wrong."

"Excuse me?"

Byleth set their cup on the saucer.They not-quite-frowned."A lot of people want to be with you."

Scoffing, Felix folded his arms around his middle again."Yeah, right."

"It's true," Byleth said, not insistently or earnestly, simply stating a fact."And you want it to be true."

"No," Felix said, looking away."Besides.No one--no one here is worth my time anyway."

"Oh?"

"No."

Byleth picked up their little teaspoon and tapped the end of it on the table. _Ping.Ping.Ping._ Felix rarely saw them so frustrated.

"No," Felix repeated.

"What if I could prove otherwise?" Byleth asked. _Ping.Ping._

Felix could not see how that might be possible."What?Like some kind of _tournament?_ "

Byleth's spoon went still."Yes."

"Hmph.I guess that if someone were willing to duel, and then was able to disarm me, I might consider them worthy--and believe that they cared."Felix lifted his pine needle tea and hoped the steam would hide the fact that he was rolling his eyes.

Byleth tapped the spoon to their lips."I'll make a sign-up sheet.' _If you can disarm Felix in a duel, he's all yours.'_ "

Felix coughed on his tea."You're _doing_ it?You're going to make me look--"

"Are you averse to the idea of a tournament?" Byleth asked.

Felix set his teacup down again."No.Do it.Fine.I don't care--no one's going to sign up, anyway."

Byleth raised their eyebrows, almost imperceptibly, and downed the rest of their tea in one smooth gulp.

***

The blood rushed to Felix's face when he saw that there were four names on the sign-up sheet that Byleth had pinned to the bulletin board.He reached for it, but Byleth snatched it away before he could see more than the first name, one _Sylvain José Gautier_ , written in obnoxiously large letters that took up two lines.

"You don't want to be distracted by thinking about what each opponent plans to bring to their duel," Byleth said, and Felix's fingers curled in frustration.

"Fine," he snapped."So Sylvain is first.I know I can beat him.He's obviously just signed up with some friends as a joke."

"Mm-hm," Byleth hummed, doubtfully."Get ready."

Felix rolled his eyes and warmed up in a corner.Sylvain, as far as he could tell, was not even there yet.Disappointment threatened to overpower his embarrassment, but Felix did his best to shove both feelings down.He picked out his favourite training sword and waited.

To his surprise, Sylvain sauntered in to the training yard with the Professor, and practically skipped over to the rack of training weapons.

"It has to be a sword," Felix reminded him. 

"I know!" Sylvain said brightly.

"I'm going to beat you," Felix added.

"Oh, probably," Sylvain said."But I have to try, don't I?You're worth it, after all!"

Felix blinked at him, heat creeping up to his face.Sylvain beamed down at him, sun sparking off his hair.Felix had to pull himself together.He was going to _beat_ Sylvain.Getting distracted by the sun--okay, _fine_ , by Sylvain himself--wasn't an option.

"Shut up.Are we duelling or not?"

Sylvain bowed and extended his hand towards the middle of the training ground."But of course."

Gritting his teeth and pretending he was not likely as red as a tomato, Felix got into position across from Sylvain.Why was Sylvain even doing this?He knew he couldn't win, and he had other partners, better partners. 

Byleth watched from the sidelines, the judge and mediator.They leaned on their own practice sword, completely at ease.

Felix ignored them.He took one step back.

"Begin," Byleth said.

Felix charged.He swung his blade upward, forcing Sylvain to block and back away, stumbling over his feet.The redhead needed more practice, he needed to focus--they were at war.Felix heard a bitten-off curse as Sylvain desperately raised his weapon to avoid a blow that certainly would have resulted in a concussion.

Maybe he was letting his anger at this whole situation get the best of him.Felix let up a _fraction_ , not wanting to hurt Sylvain.But he didn't give up completely.Felix made a thrust, which Sylvain parried, weakly.

Something about his grip on his weapon must have been wrong, though, because Sylvain's training sword clattered to the ground.Felix raised his own weapon to point it at Sylvain's chest.

"Oops," Sylvain said."I guess you win!Does that mean that I'm yours?"

"No," Felix said.

From the sidelines, Byleth said, "Yes, obviously."

Felix whipped around to stare at them."That's--that's _not_ how it works!"

"Sylvain's all yours," Byleth said.

"Oh, no!" Sylvain said, obviously pretending."You have bested me!Oh, sorrow!"

Bristling, Felix couldn't look at either Sylvain or Byleth."You don't need to mock me," he spat."You cheated--you--you lost on purpose!"

"Nonsense," Sylvain said."I would never do such a thing."

"Yes, you would," Felix snapped, but his voice had lost most of its intended sharpness.Why would Sylvain do such a thing, indeed?Why sign up for this silly tournament at all?

Sylvain answered by kneeling in front of Felix, and taking his hand."Lord Fraldarius," he said, bringing Felix's hand to his cheek, like it was something precious and soft, "my sword and I are yours from this point forward. In truth, they always have been.I've always felt this way for you.Thank you for letting me say it."

Felix tried to cover as much of his face as was possible with the back of the hand he still used to hold his sword."Oh," he said.Sylvain's eyes flicked up to him, then back down to Felix's hand, like Sylvain thought he was unworthy.

"Uh," Felix said.His heart was hammering more than it did _during_ a duel."I--hmph.Your sword...needs improving.But we can work on that."He swallowed."I mean--I guess--I feel the same. Uh--I--I'm yours, too."

"Oh, Felix," Sylvain said, his eyes laughing, "anything for you."

And he turned Felix's hand at the wrist, to press his lips to the palm.

Felix inhaled sharply, swaying where he stood.When Sylvain kissed the inside of his wrist, Felix dropped his training sword.


	2. vs. Bernadetta

"Felix," Byleth said."Felix, you have another challenger."

"Huh?" Felix tore his eyes away from the sight of Sylvain in front of him to discover that Byleth was standing at his shoulder.

"Are you with us?Good.Your second duel begins now."

"What?"Felix shivered as Sylvain pressed another kiss to his palm. 

"You have to fight everyone on the list," Byleth explained."It's a tournament."

"Oh."Felix didn't even know who else would have signed up.He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that apparently Sylvain loved him?What?

"Good, Sylvain, let Felix face his next challenger."

Sylvain groaned, and pouted handsomely, kissing Felix's knuckles one last time before releasing him."Fine.I get to watch?"

"If Felix says it's all right," Byleth said.

"Fine," Felix said, because he couldn't think right."Wait.Why would anyone else sign up?"

"Because we all love you?" Sylvain said, getting up with a grunt.He crossed the training hall to lean against the wall and watch.

"All?" Felix asked. _How_ many people had signed up?

"Your next opponent," Byleth said, snapping Felix's attention back to the matter at hand--the duel.He hastily bent to pick up his forgotten training sword, and looked up to see Bernadetta Von Varley entering the training grounds.

Mercifully, she was already as red as Felix felt.

"Bernadetta?" Felix asked.

Byleth raised their hands in a gesture that said, _I don't know_.

Bernadetta got herself a training sword and stood across from Felix, hiding her face with one hand.Her sword shook as she held it in front of her.

"You don't have to do this," Felix said, guessing that someone with a terrible sense of humour had signed Bernadetta up for this ridiculous tournament.

"I--I--" Bernadetta sputtered, then screeched in a single massive breath, " _I think you're way nicer than I thought at first and I really want to make you happy and I know you like swords so let's duel!!"_

Felix was scared for a moment that she had made herself faint standing upright--but then Byleth said, "Begin" and Bernadetta clutched her sword desperately with both hands.

Glancing over, Felix saw that Sylvain was watching, hand covering his smile.This was too strange.Felix stepped forward, hoping to disarm Bernadetta quickly and easily so that she could go back to her room and hide.He would have to find some way to make this up to her.

As soon as Felix lifted his sword, however, Bernadetta moved too fast for him to see.She screamed at the top of her lungs, driving her sword up.Whatever she'd done, it tilted Felix's blade so off-balance that his grip was rendered useless.His weapon went soaring overhead, leaving Felix stunned and empty-handed in front of the still-shrieking Bernadetta.

" _I'm sorry please don't hate me!!"_

Felix gawked at her.

Bernadetta stood, her trembling knees knocking together.Tears welled up in her eyes.

"That was incredible," Felix said.How had she done that?She had bested him quicker than anyone else--even Byleth.Fondness welled up in him."Bernadetta," he said, as gently as he could, "please teach me how to do that.I--you disarmed me before I even made a single move."He stared at Bernadetta, whose eyes were scrunched closed the moment he'd begun speaking.He looked over at Byleth, who _smirked_ , and Sylvain, who looked so very in love.

Felix didn't really know what the proper procedure was for such a silly tournament, but he didn't see what could be so wrong with following Sylvain's lead--partway.He dropped to his knee in a gesture of defeat.

"You've bested me," he said, lacking any of Sylvain's dramatic inflection, but meaning it."If you think I'm worthy, I'm yours."

Bernadetta inhaled loudly."Oh!Um, right!That's w-why--"

Felix heard her drop her sword with a high-pitched, "Whoops!", and looked up as she leaned over him.He couldn't believe she had dared to sign up, let alone actually appear in this tournament, all for him.

"I do think you're worthy!I really really like you, Felix!"Bernadetta took a few sharp breaths and leaned forward, kissing Felix on the nose before straightening and hiding her face in both hands.

Felix blushed intensely, but couldn't help but smile."I really really like you, too, Bernadetta," he said, because it was true.He would feel that way about her even if she _hadn't_ managed to disarm him impossibly fast.She was possibly braver than any of them.

Bernadetta let out a happy little squeal and hopped back and forth on the spot, before running to the Professor to hide under their cloak.Byleth let her, and gave Felix a knowing smile.

Okay, so maybe there _was_ some good to come of this silly tournament.


	3. vs. Annette

"Are you ready for your third challenger," Byleth asked, "or would you like a break?"

Felix searched for his sword--it had landed all the way against one of the columns along the wall."That match was so quick I don't think I need a rest," he said, nodding to Bernadetta, who peered out from beneath Byleth's cloak.She realized he was talking about her and gave a little squeal, hiding once more only to poke her nose out again.

"Very good.Your next challenger."

Felix retrieved his weapon.He turned around, expecting to see his next opponent. 

The door remained empty.

"Felix's next challenger," Byleth repeated, a little louder.

So then the others _had_ only signed up for a joke.Felix couldn't say that he was surprised, but he also felt a strange little pang in his stomach.He'd wanted to know who else was on the list.Telling himself that he was more than happy to know that both Sylvain and Bernadetta cared for him, Felix turned to Byleth to see what would be done now.

The sound of several somethings crashing to the ground drew his attention back to the door.A crate of gauntlets had tipped over in the doorway, crashing open and spilling the shiny armoured gloves all over the floor.Teetering into view was Annette.

"Ack!No!Sorry," she called, to some unknown person outside the training ground."I'll clean it all up, I promise!But I'm--oh _no_ , the duel's starting _now!"_

Annette stepped on a gauntlet, which scraped across the ground with a metallic squeal.Stumbling, she leapt from it and dashed into the training yard proper, pulling her hair behind her head and panting.

"Oh, this is no good!How am I going to win like this?"Annette muttered, as she sought out a sword for herself.

Annette had signed up for the tournament, too?She liked him? 

Felix didn't realize that he was grinning until she glared at him and demanded to know what was so funny.At that, he tried to muster a serious expression.

"Nothing," he said."I'm just eager to see what kind of opponent you'll be.I've seen some of your footwork but we've never actually trained with each other."

Perhaps that had been the wrong thing to say.Annette balled up her fist."Felix!You saw _nothing!_ There was no footwork!"

"But it was good," Felix tried to say, feebly."It went with your--"

" _Start the match!_ " Annette shouted.

Byleth lost their grip on their own sword, which tipped away from them in slow motion.Fumbling for it, they called for the match to begin.

Annette went on the offensive from the get-go, swinging her training sword with the grace of a woodcutter.Felix leapt backwards, out of range.He immediately kicked himself to the left, intending to reach under Annette's guard.Instead, he was forced to duck beneath the broad swipe of her weapon.

Felix brought his training blade up for a quick strike, expecting Annette to be sent off-balance by her own frenzied attack.But she moved her feet like a fencer to turn and bring her sword around fast, and _hard_.It met Felix's with a sharp _crack!_

His whole arm tingled from the impact.Annette was surprisingly strong for someone so slight--dimly Felix realized that her family's relic was _Crusher_ , the massive, ugly war-hammer.Of course she was strong.

Annette grunted and attacked again, still swinging her sword like it was a battle-axe.But this time Felix was prepared for her speed, and instead of meeting her in a direct parry he snaked his blade up against hers to knock around the guard.Pressing closer, he twisted his wrist and Annette was forced to release her weapon.It clattered onto the training yard ground.

Breathing heavily, Annette pushed ginger hair out of her face and then sighed, loudly."Well, I gave it my best," she said, and turned to go.

"Hang on," Felix said, catching her hand.

Annette stopped, her blue eyes wide.

"I disarmed you," Felix said, glancing at Byleth for confirmation, "so that means you're mine, now."

Annette looked over at Byleth, too.The Professor nodded.

"What?Ooh, Felix!You're evil!" Annette yelled, cheeks turning a cute shade of pink.

"But you signed up for this tournament," Felix said, confused at her being upset when the point of this whole thing was to express affection through swords.

"You don't have to be so smug!" Annette said."And the sheet said that whoever disarms _Felix_ gets _you_ , so there's really no--"

Felix was still holding her hand, and thought that she was getting far too worked up over this."How about this," he said."I'm already yours."

Annette went quiet and still.She tilted her head.

"I'm always hearing your singing in my head.When I try to train.Or when I try to sleep.So--if I'm already captivated by you," he mumbled, "then will you be mine, too?"

Annette blinked at him."Oh.I--I mean, I knew I _couldn't_ win, but I really did want to--"she stopped, like she couldn't believe what she'd just said."You really like me, too?" she breathed.

Felix could only nod.He brought her hand to his face and, with no pretence, pressed his lips against the back of it.

Annette flushed deep red."Okay," she said in a high voice."Okay!I'm yours, too!"

"Maybe you can make up a song about today," Felix mused, quietly.

Not quietly enough for Annette." _Don't!_ "But then she came closer to Felix and pecked him on the cheek."Maybe later," she conceded, in his ear."If I _have_ to."

"I'd love it," Felix said.


	4. vs. Leonie

Annette stepped away from Felix, and he let go of her hand when Byleth announced that it was time for the final duel whenever he was ready.

Felix did a few brief stretches as Annette joined the others agains the wall, then nodded to the Professor.

"Felix's final challenger," they called.

Felix watched the door--the ground was still littered with gauntlets--and one of the last people he had expected to see appeared.

It was Leonie, picking her way through the scattered gauntlets and wearing a look of confusion."Who left these here?If they're just being thrown out I'm sure we can find some use for them," she began.

From the wall, Felix heard Annette protest."Hey!I said I was going to clean those up!"

"Oh, hey, Felix," Leonie said, as though by signing up for this tournament she hadn't confessed her interest in him.

"I thought you didn't care about this kind of stuff," Felix said, watching her pick out a training sword.She went for the most battered-looking one.

"I thought you didn't, either.But I've gotta say--you're a good opponent and a good friend.I don't know, I guess I just really like the idea of being your partner.If that's all right," Leonie explained.

"Oh.I see," Felix said.And because Leonie always challenged him, while being there when he needed, he added, "It is."

Leonie rolled her shoulders."I know I'm not allowed to use traps this time, but I'm still definitely beating you, okay?"

"Ha, not likely," Felix said, raising his weapon and getting into position across from her, as she readied her own sword.She grinned, and Felix realized that he was having fun today.He really did care about all of his friends--and they cared about him in return--enough to explore the limits of those relationships.It was something he had never thought he would have, and so pretended not to want.

Byleth looked from one to the other, then nodded."Begin."

Felix made the first move, already knowing how Leonie would react.She side-stepped, blocking vertically and then thrusting.Felix parried and Leonie tumbled away to her right.He chased her down, and Leonie blocked from the ground. 

While standing, Felix had a height advantage over the kneeling Leonie.He bore down, and Leonie strained against his weight, held against her blade.With a roar of effort, she threw him off, then made a sweeping kick at Felix's legs.

He jumped backward and Leonie stood, huffing. 

Now it was her turn to go on the offensive.She projected her moves before she made them, making it easy to parry, but there was determination in her eyes and her jaw.Felix guarded, then dropped to avoid a high blow.From there, he swept Leonie's legs from under her with a low kick of his own.

"Oof!" Leonie landed on her back, but rolled away quickly as Felix stood.She leapt to her feet in a smooth motion he knew she had picked up from Jeralt.

Both raised their blades and charged.Their training swords met with a clatter and a shock that reverberated up their arms.Felix shoved against Leonie, whose boots slid and scraped on the ground.She grit her teeth and pushed back, arms straining.

"C'mon," she ground out, one eye squeezed shut and her face contorted with effort."Gotta--hnng!"

She gave a mighty shove and Felix was forced to dig in his heels, further.Neither was letting up.

Leonie really was desperate to win.She always gave it her all, but this time she was trying harder than ever.Felix's mind was usually single-minded in its focus during combat, but today, thoughts were creeping in.

Felix managed to push Leonie away, their swords separating with the scrape of wood.Her arms flung out but she kept her grip on her weapon.She stepped back, gasping for breath.Her hair was plastered with sweat.

Goddess, but Felix would do this forever if he could.Leonie rolled her shoulder and raised her blade again.

Felix saw her next strike coming.He knew exactly how he could parry it and disarm her in one easy move.He raised his own sword, tilting it just so--

Leonie swept her blade upward, against Felix's.The impact was forceful, but Leonie was clearly getting tired.Still, the grip of Felix's weapon slid out of his hand, easily.The training sword was flung to the ground.

Leonie followed through with her next strike, through sheer momentum, pulling back just before the tip of her blade reached his neck. 

Both of them stood like that for some moments, just catching their breath.Felix tipped his head back, slightly.

"Well," he said."It seems you've won."

Leonie still had her blade at his throat.Her eyes widened, and then she pulled it away."You--"

"Tch, what a fluke.I'll never live this down."

"You let up," Leonie said, scowling."I was going to beat you fair and square."

"I don't 'let up'.Besides," Felix said, avoiding her gaze, "anyone can make a mistake."

"Hmph," Leonie said, watching him.But then she switched her sword to her non-dominant hand and wiped the other on her pants.She held it out to him."Was it?"

"I don't think so," Felix said, taking her hand.

She pulled him into a hug."I'll beat you for real, someday," she said.

"You better try," Felix said.

Leonie let him go and raked her fingers through her hair.Movement at the corner of his drew Felix's attention--he turned to see the Professor and his three other opponents approaching.

"Congratulations, Leonie!" Annette said."That was amazing!"

"It was," Sylvain agreed, "but you guys didn't get to see Bernie, she was so fast!"

Bernadetta hid behind Byleth."Eep!N-not really!"

"I'm still trying to catch up, actually," Felix said.

Bernadetta went red and hid her face in Byleth's shoulder."You're just being n-nice..."

Felix smiled, at her, and at Byleth."Are you happy?"

Byleth shrugged."Are you?"

"I didn't practice my sword work for the past week for you to say no!" Annette said.

"You surprised me," Felix told her."All of you did."Thinking about it made him redden all over again.

"It shouldn't have been a surprise," Sylvain said.

Leonie nodded."He's right.You're our Felix.And I guess you're ours for real now, eh?"

Felix didn't know where to look."Heh," he said."Yeah."

"Well, he's yours and Bernie's," Annette said."Sylvain and I lost."

"I can think of nothing better than being Felix's," Sylvain said.

"U-um," Bernadetta said, from behind Byleth."Felix never said yet.If--if he's happy."

All eyes went from her, to Felix.He had no one to hide behind.

"I am.I never thought--anyone--" he trailed off, too embarrassed to say it."Thanks.All of you.For proving me wrong."

Leonie gripped him around the shoulders in a one-armed hug.Annette lightly held onto his upper arm, and Sylvain coaxed Bernadetta to Leonie's other side.She smiled shyly and let the ginger woman pull her in to the hug.

Byleth smiled, knowing."I'm glad for you, Felix.Never forget that you are cared for."

Felix nodded.

"Let's go get something to eat," Sylvain suggested."I'm starved after all that fighting."

"You were the first and fastest to lose," Felix pointed out, as they all trudged out of the training hall together.

Annette protested that she still had at least two crates of gauntlets to pack away.Byleth called from behind that they would take care of that.

"Oh, but it's my fault," Annette said over her shoulder.

Feeling bold, and loved, Felix kissed the top of her head."Let them.Besides, you have to start thinking of a new song."

"Felix--"

Everyone joined her, laughing, "-- _You're evil!_ "

"But he's ours," Leonie said.

Felix was, and they were his, and he never thought that he could feel so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday you funky little swordsman!  
> originally i had the idea that these duels-for-Felix's-love would be completely separate, but the thought of making it a single event was too compelling. i ended up having so much fun writing this.
> 
> thank you for reading my silly little fic!


End file.
